Tears And Dreams On Piano Keys
by Burden
Summary: Alone, he plays. Hidden, he listens. Together, They Fall. As One, They Love. .:UlquiorraXGrimmjow, GrimmjowXUlquiorra, UlquiGrimm, GrimmUlqui.: *Title Change...*
1. You Are The Antidote

**Thrash: **Glee! I've hit a tiny writers block, so I took up Flower Miko's suggestion and this happened!

Since she gave me the idea, this is dedicated to her…him…it? :o Lawls, enjoy! Hope you like it!!

I decided to have Ulqui-san playing Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda, because ish super pretty, and it seems the fit Ulquiorra well. :3

Just imagine the super-amazing-wonderful-awesome Kyle Landry playing his Sadness and Sorrow piano cover, it's amazing! He's on YouTube, and if he was an anime character, I'd be his number one Fan girl D

Alrighteh. :3

--

:.For Flower Miko.:

GrimmjowXUlquiorra

Porcelain Dreams

Chapter One: You Are The Antidote

'Alone, he plays. Hidden, he listens. Together, They Fall. As One, They Love.'

Enjoy.

--

What do they mean?

Those dreams, those damn, recurring dreams…

That same room in that same house. The same black piano, a glimmering beacon amidst the ruined building.

'And that same man, standing in the doorway, his same hand always in his same pocket…his back always to me.

The piano calls my name, and suddenly my fingers are atop the porcelain keys. Slowly, a song began to unfold beneath my fingertips.

Soft and gentle, sad and soulful, the song brings tears to my eyes.

Through the melodies wandering through the air, words form in my head.

They're the same each time.

_Sadness and Sorrow…_

_Sadness and Sorrow…_

_Sadness and Sorrow…_

Their meaning is still lost to me.

--

And the song is finished, my hands come to a halt.

I look up; the man in the doorway is gone.

His arms reach over my shoulders, gentle hands resting on my own, his lips moving wordlessly against my ear, silent praises and compliments.

All I can here are those words.

_Sadness and Sorrow…_

Was he speaking them to me? There was no voice, but I could hear them clear as day.

He lifted his hand from mine and held my cheek, kissing it softly; as if he knew how confused I was.

My hands wouldn't move from the cool, porcelain keys; I just looked up into his aquamarine eyes, my lips curving into a small smile.

A sudden kiss tore the smile away, my eyelids becoming heavy; I longed to deepen the kiss…

But those words tore me out of my dream, echoing through my head and shaking me awake.

_Sadness and Sorrow…'_

--

Ulquiorra pondered his dream he'd been having time and time again through the tedious meeting their Lord Aizen was holding.

"Any volunteers for this mission?" Aizen asked, scanning the table for any willing bodies.

Nobody volunteered, making Aizen frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, then…Since Grimmjow decided to skip our little meeting, he can go," He grinned. "Ulquiorra, you can go along, to keep an eye on him."

Ulquiorra's head snapped up at the mention of his name; he simply nodded airily, not knowing what was going on.

"Y-yes, Lord Aizen."

"Good. Please go an gather up Grimmjow, you two will leave immediately for the human world to search for Hogyoku's missing compound, the Ranharu. Dismissed."

Chairs scraped across the floor, the Espada all escaping the meeting hall hastily.

Ulquiorra was the last one out, forcing himself to wind his way to the Sixth Espada's room.

--

He tapped on the door quietly, being greeted almost immediately by Grimmjow.

"Oh…hey." Grimmjow greeted him with a rather bored tone.

Ulquiorra just bowed his head slightly, trying to act as normal as he could.

"Aizen has assigned us on a mission to the human world. We must leave immediately."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow curiously, but stepped out of his room nonetheless.

Ulquiorra looked up at him, their eyes locking for what seemed to Ulquiorra the twentieth time.

And yet, those ocean colored eyes still made him freeze up every time he truly looked into them; He could almost feel Grimmjow probing around in his cyan eyes, looking for something…

_But what?_

Thankfully, Grimmjow broke their eye contact and walked off.

"Let's get going, then."

--

BWARGLES!

This was short :3

Chapter two will be out soon, and shall be longer! I promise. :3

Rofl…Ranharu. I was braindead! Miko-chan wanted them to be searching for something, and the only thing that popped into my head was the Hogyoku…but they already found that!! D So, I made something up after my Bleach OC's name. XD

Hoped the first chapter was okay, Miko-san! I'll start working on Chapter Two now!! :D

**Thrash**


	2. That Gets Me By

Plays Final Fantasy Victory Music Chapter Two! Chapter Two of "So Cold" Is in the making, I'm trying to set up a decent plot line. :3

Hope you enjoy this one, it be longer! I aint so proud of it, but…meh. I never am. But it just doesn't seem as gooooood … XD

Sorry for any OOCness, I know that Ulquiorra's supposed to be all cold and such, but… eh…

Oh yah, thanks for the reviews!! :3.

Flower miko: Thank you so everly everly everly everly so much for liking it! Your idea was very interesting and ish super fun, and your welcome! A pro writer… XD That'd be chill. I'm but a child, but that still means a lot to me! :D Sankyuu!!

Ruyu-san: Ha-ha, thank you. And yes, I was hoping you'd be confuzzlied! D But it'll make sense later…I hope Oo :3

Alrighteh, time for Chapter Two!! Enjoyyyy!!

--

:. For Flower Miko .:

Porcelain Dreams

GrimmjowXUlquiorra

Chapter Two: That Gets Me By

A black gash ravaged the gray sky of the human world, opening it's mouth slowly for the two Espada on the other side.

Stepping into the cold, sharp air of the human world, Grimmjow looked up at the misty sky, and frowned.

"Lets hurry up and find this thing,"

Ulquiorra stepped next to him and looked up as well, noticing the gray sky and dark clouds gathering over a bleak sun.

"Alright. So where is this thing Aizen wants?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow at Ulquiorra.

He snapped his head forward, blinking.

"Um…" Ulquiorra bit his lip, trying to remember Aizen's boring speech about where this object he wanted was.

Grimmjow sighed. "You dunno, do ya?"

"I...um.." Ulquiorra looked away, sighing.

"I guess I don't…"

Grimmjow couldn't help a grin from growing on his face.

"That's something ne-eh!" A droplet of rain splattered across his nose, cutting him off.

Grimmjow shook his head furiously, batting any more droplets away like a kitten swatting a fly.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but turn to him as he battled the rain, and he almost began to laugh when a rough hiss erupted from his throat.

He grinned to himself, happy that Grimmjow was to preoccupied with destroying the water to notice.

"Something wrong?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

He obviously didn't succeed; Grimmjow shot him a vicious glare before another raindrop hit his eye.

He hissed again, and soon a thin sheet of rain blanketed the small town they hovered above.

"Gah…I hate rain.." Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra shook some of the rain out of his hair.

"Should we look for some place dry?"

"Yes please.." He glowered up at the sky.

--

They walked briskly towards a shabby-looking house atop a small hill. Grimmjow pulled his jacket over his head, quickening his pace towards the door-missing doorway.

Ulquiorra lingered outside the dull brown porch, savoring the cool, refreshing rain pattering atop his head and shoulders. He closed his eyes and raised his head, the pitter patter of rain all around him soothing and rhythmic.

Grimmjow ran inside hastily, poking his head out of the doorway after he was sure he was safe.

"Coming in?"

He opened his eyes, looking at Grimmjow's vibrant head contrasting against the peeling brown paint of the porch.

"Uh, yeah.." He walked in, wringing his hair loose of moisture. Grimmjow shook himself dry.

Ulquiorra turned away, suppressing giggles. Behind him, Grimmjow sighed.

"So, we just gonna wait out the storm here?" He asked, looking around the large, run down main room.

"I guess so. Unless you want to go back outside." He remarked, a little snidely.

"I'm fine here, thanks," He replied quickly.

Ulquiorra nodded, looking around as well.

It was quite a strange house; The entire room, though quite large, was barren and lifeless, all except for an extravagant shimmering chandelier hanging in the center of the room. He noticed it almost instantly, it stood out amazingly well against the dull brown, chipping paint surrounding it.

"Odd…" He whispered.

Grimmjow looked at him, put quickly looked away, heading towards a large double-doorway.

"We might be here a while…I'm gonna go check the house out."

"Alright.." He watched Grimmjow stalk through the doorway, the man's mood almost as bad as the storm raging outside.

_Someone doesn't enjoy rainy days…_ Ulquiorra thought.

Rain was one of the few things Ulquiorra truly enjoyed. It let him see the world through a thin sheet of truth, everything seemed to become clearer and honest during a rain storm. Even after the showers, the earth was left with a clean, pure feeling, completely different from what he was used to.

That's why he secretly hated Hueco Mundo; It never rained.

--

He turned his head, looking for something to do.

There were two other entrances to different rooms on the side walls; Ulquiorra decided to take the left one.

He left his drenched shoes behind and walked through, his eyes widening immediately.

--

_This room…_

He stood in the entrance of the room he had dreamed about so many times, everything perfectly the same as when he visited it last night.

"H…How in the…?"

Everything was there; the doorway directly across from him, a single, glittering candle illuminating his half of the room…

And the piano, sitting alone in a rejected corner of the room.

It seemed untouched by time…There was not one speck of dust for grime on it's glossy black surface; the keys seemed to glow brightly, like someone had spent their entire week cleaning each and every one.

They seemed to draw him towards the black gait; he took a few steps into the room, floorboards creaking irritably.

Ulquiorra was oddly cautious, as if the instrument was ready to come alive and swallow him whole.

He sat down carefully on the waxed black bench.

Ulquiorra just stared at the black and white porcelain keys, amazed that this very room actually existed…

He jumped slightly when he heard creaking above him, and remembered who he was here with.

_The man in the doorway…_

…_He's not there._

--

Ulquiorra's hands rested on the keys; they felt cool and familiar under his black-painted fingertips.

He tapped one key lightly, cueing the beginning of the song he had heard in his head so many times before.

--

One after another, Ulquiorra pressed down on key after key, closing his eyes and playing his dream over in his head.

He longed to be back in his dream, playing his soulful serenade next to that man who lurked upstairs, oblivious to his want.

Ulquiorra just wanted Grimmjow to be there, next to him. Not on the floor above, not below.

_There_. With him.

A hand over his.

Lips over his.

A heartbeat to match his.

With each though that sank into his mind, the melody became sadder, painfully beautiful.

Just…He just wanted him to be _there_

He stopped his fingers' movement, his hands slightly shaking.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, stopping the tears he knew would come.

_He's still not there._

--

Grimmjow stopped in time with the music, and raised his head.

_It stopped…_

He frowned; the melody wafting through the air abruptly stopped, just as Grimmjow began to listen.

_Was Ulquiorra playing that…?_

It had to be; no one else was here…right?

He decided to head down the stairs to find out.

--

As he hit the floor of the main room, the soft music began to play again…but it seemed…different.

It made Grimmjow feel like crying.

_Painfully beautiful…_ He thought as he searched for the right room.

--

The music became powerful as he stood outside the doorway; he knew he found the right room.

He peeked in, only semi-shocked to find Ulquiorra stationed behind the piano, the source of the sorrowful song, his green eyes extremely focused

He listened in silence, the sadness and sorrow stitched into every note was almost heartbreaking.

Grimmjow was amazed.

.

A frown crossed Grimmjow's face when Ulquiorra stopped again. He was ready to protest, but when Ulquiorra looked up at him, the expression on his face left him at a loss for words.

--

Ulquiorra looked up after finishing, extremely shocked to find Grimmjow standing in the doorway across from him, an expression of contentment and sadness played on his face.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He was there, as tangible as ever.

Ulquiorra wanted to be ecstatic, but there was only sadness in his wide, emerald eyes.

Because this wasn't a dream, and he knew the truth….He heard it from the aquamarine-eyed man himself.

_I despise you, Ulquiorra…_

_It wasn't a dream. This was reality, and in reality, Grimmjow wasn't his._

_Ulquiorra looked upon Grimmjow standing in the doorway._

_His heart sunk._

_--_

_Blah._

_I got carried away XD_

_Sorry, it gets a little emotional at the end…XDD_

_I got to into it :3_

_Hope you liked it, at least!!_

_Like I said, it's longer D_

_Umm… :DD_

_Rate and Review, PLEASE!!_

_It will make a small child(Me) Happy :333_

_I love you all! :D_


End file.
